un lambent en ponivylle
by CHEJE-GEARS
Summary: Luego de la batalla en Azura un tallo llega a ponivylle trallendo consigo algo no muy grato.


El dia acababa en Azura ,en la sima de esa isla se encontaba una torre dañada pero en funcionamiento, al pie de esta se encontraba un escuadron de gears acorralados por varios drudges parecia que esos seres liminosos los asesinarian cuando la torre envio una onda matando a todods los drudges asi como a los tallos del que habian salido.

En un lugar del planeta estaba en lo mas profundo de la tierra un tayo, estaba brotndo a gran velocidad destruyendo y absorviendo todo el material que se encontrara,habia devorado quien save que elementos quimicos que su color se hacia mas fuerte asi como lo que llevaba dentro.

De vuelta en aquella torre un cientifico se estaba despidiendo de su hijo , dando su ultima palabra la torre lanzo otra onda mas fuerte haciendo cenizas al cientifico dejando solosu identificacion y tristeza a su hijo esta onda iba mas lejos , mientras el ya casi salia fue alcanzado por la onda pero no fue secado, el tipo de material que el tallo poseia creo con la onda un agujero en el tiempo y espaciollevandose al tallo y lo que lleaba a otro lugar dejando a la tierra en paz.

En un lugar donde los humanos no existen y las criaturas que alli vivian eran en su mayoria amables se encontava dia en Ponivylle se celebrava la nightmare night una noche donde todos los ponis se disfrazaban, iban apedir dulcesy jugaban, era visitados por la princesa Luna pues se celebrava a ella (en cierto punto), aella le gustava asustar a los ponis pero solo ese dia, ademas era otra manera de divertirse entre todos.

No muy lejos de alli se encontraba el bosque everfree, un lugar donde habitaban seres salvajes que acechaban al que se atreviera a entrar, alli de repente se abrio un agujero dejando salir al tallo pero al no tener una base este solo avanzo por el suelo como un gusano, cuando salio del todo el agujero se cerro creando un gran estruendo.

-¿Qué habra sido eso?-pregunto Twilight a Applejack.

-Solo a de ser Raimbow asustando a los potrillo. la bolsa de todos los potrillos revasava de dulces y se escucho una voz que dijo por el microfono:

-Es hora del tributo de dulces a nightmare.-Djo la alcaldesa, los ponis se empesaban a formar grupos para ir a dejar los dulces a la estatua,alli se encontrava la princesa Luna que se decia:ahora si los asustare jeje.

Este caramelo esta delicioso decia Pinkie Piemientras avanzava con sus saltitos, ¡Pinkie deja unos para el tributo! Le regaño Twilight que la acompañaba con Applejack, Rarity y otros pequeñ lugar me es raro decia Twilight, solo espero que no me ensucie el disfraz lo hice de la seda mas fina de Canterlot decia pegaosos volaban alrededor haciendose bromas entre ellos o asustando a los le habia lanzado mermelada a Raimbow y para que esta no se engara se fue a esconder con los ponis terrestres.

¿Qué es eso? Pregunto inocentemente apple bloom a su hermana.

A de ser un arbol caido, le respondio. Pero que arbol tan raro dijo sweete bell acercandose a su hermana, no lo toques, te mancharas con esa sabia que tiene en ese hueco le dijo rarity señalando un agujero que tenia el , sigamos para pedir mas dulces, dijo pinkie, llegaron a la "estatua" y entregaron unos cuantos dulces, de repernte se escucho una vos que decia:"estoy muy complacida en ver sus actos, tanto que quizas me coma estos dulces enves de ustedes",dijo nightmaremoon. Todos salieron corriendo a esconderse y despues se vio como la princesa luna se destranformaba entre risas diciendo:" devieron ver sus caras jajajaja" .Todos se pusieron alrededor para agradecer ese momento de diversion, entonces alguien pregunto:

¿Dónde esta derpy?

Todos voltearon a ver a su alrededor y a lo lejos se miraba como venia muy asustada.

¿Qué pasa? Le pregunto apple jack.

Alguien o algo me sigue.

Solo a de ser Raimbow le dijo Twilight.

No era una cosa como….

De entre los arboles salió una especie de tentáculo con punta, atravesándole la cabeza a derpy de la frente a la nuca. El pánico se apodero de todos los ponis incluso de la princesa. Al ver de dónde provenía el tentáculo se vio una figura humanoide 7 veces más grande que Celestia con ojos sin iris solo amarillo, trajo su tentáculo asía él y partió a Derpy en dos partes como si se tratara de una rama seca dio un grito y se dirigió a embestirlos pero en eso Twilight teletranporto a todos y el ser fue a impactar a un árbol quebrándolo como si nada, ese ser que de donde provenía la llamaban Berserker lambent comenzó a vagar por el bosque buscando a los ponis u otro ser par matarlo.

Devuelta en ponivylle todos estaban aterrorizados por lo sucedido.

¿Qué … que era eso? Pregunto una pequeña poni.

No lo se pero no creo que se quede en el bosque. Le respondió la princesa.

Pasaban las horas y ya era tiempo para que saliera el sol, nadie había dormido, llegaban guardias diurnos rodeando el pueblo para protegerlo. La princesa Luna se había ido pero se encontraba allí su hermana qien consolaba a todos especialmente a Twilight. La princesa les dijo:

Usaran los elementos de la armonía para detener a esa cosa.

Dicho esto izo aparecer un cofre que portaba los elementos dándoselos a cada una.

Entraran en el bosque everfree para detenerlo.

En eso llego un guardia unicornio de pelaje café y le dijo a la princesa:

Su majestad esa cosa se dirige hacia acá lo atacamos con todo lo que teneos pero es muy fuerte muchos soldados han muerto no creo que resistamos mas.

Díganle a Shining Armor que cree el escudo. Le respondió.

MEDIA HORA ANTES

Cada e más cerca de ponivylle la Berserker caminaba hacia allí, algún guardia valiente y le enfrentaba moría aplastado o perforado por los tentáculos, no importaba que tipo de guardia era igual moría.

¡ATAQUEN!

Ordenaba el capitán, todos los atacaban con espadas, ballestas, lanzas pero nada era efectivo, morían de uno en uno, un guardia unicornio creó un escudo para cubrirse pero fue quebrado fácilmente y murió aplastado, un guardia fue a informarle a la princesa lo que pasaba mientras trataban de retenerlo lo último que miro en el campo de batalla fue a unos guardias aun enganchados en los tentáculos de la Berserker.

Ya en ponivylle las chicas se habían puesta afuera del escudo la Berserker ya cerca las miro y se dirigió a embestirlas los elementos les comenzaron a brillar lanzándole una rayo multicolor que envolvió a la Berserker esta quebró el rayo como si nada. Las mane 6 entraron temerosas al escudo justo cuando entraron llego la Berserker dándole un golpe que le creó una abertura pero Shining Armor lo alimentaba para que no lo destruyera.

Esto es el fin. Dijo una poni.

¡NO! No lo es, ay que tener un rayo de esperanza. Le contesto la princesa

Un rayo ¡un rayo! Dijo Twilight.

Princesa ¿usted crea rayos de luz para iluminarnos verdad?

Si es cierto pero no entiendo tu idea.

¿Y si crea un rayo más fuerte que queme lo que toque y lo lanza sobre esa cosa?

No lo sé, pero lo intentare.

Subió al cielo saliendo del escudo subió tanto que ya solo quedaba su astro sobre ella hizo brillar su cuerno al mismo tiempo que el sol brillaba con más intensidad, del cielo cayo un rayo que se podía mirar y su grosor era de un camión, este cayó sobre la Berserker haciendo que se cayera al suelo, gritando se levanto golpeando a un as fuerte el escudo, Shining Armor no resistió alimentar mas el escudo y cayo desmayado ante esto es el escudo fue quebrado y la Berserker entro en ponivylle matando al quien se encontrara, espantados los ponis buscaron refugio en sus casas sin hacer ruido apenas y respiraban del temor cuando esa cosa pasaba cerca, la Berserker estaba dañada sus costillas estaban abiertas , en la casa árbol de Twilight estaba ella y sus amigas junto con otros ponis y en eso ella pregunto:

¿Y mi hermano?

Shining Armor estaba todavía desmayado y la Berserker cuando lo vio se preparo para envestirlo, sus costillas se abrieron aun mas y choreaba imulsion en lo que corría para envestirlo apareció el guardia que había dado el mensaje, que buscaba a su capitán y cuando lo vio se lanza ante la Berserker, sin pensarlo penetro con su lanza la panza de de esta a la vez cayo acostada y el unicornio de la velocidad en cayo la Berserker y como esta se movía agitadamente con la lanza aun dentro salió volando quebrándose una pata delantera, la Berserker dio un último grito y exploto, el guardia que herido avanzo por el charco de imulsion solo para estar más cerca de su capitán y protegerlo se desmayo pero fue atendido junto con los que lograron sobrevivir.

Pasado ya un tiempo se celebraba una fiesta en honor al guardia este aun vendado recibió una medalla por su valentía, todos bailaban al son de la música de vinyl menos el guardia que se estaba quitando la venda él solo, vio que las venas de su pata estaban haciéndose amarillas, tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza y se dijo:"ya se me pasara" y dicho esto fue a bailar.


End file.
